El famoso día de San Valentín
by Funambul
Summary: Gabriella no disfruta mucho de la festividad de San Valentín, sin embargo sus amigas, un chico misterioso y el Capitán del Equipo de Básquetball le demostrarán las virtudes de celebrar el amor. Oneshot. TxG


Odiaba el color rojo de los pasillos de la Escuela. Odiaba ver cómo comenzaban a conformarse nuevas parejas –que durarían de seguro la primavera y luego serían un buen u horrible recuerdo- odiaba que sus amigas tuvieran novios, los cuales las mantendrían ocupadas aquel día que no le gustaba para nada; y que ella pretendía pasar por alto comiendo chatarra y viendo un maratón de Scrubs.

—¿Alguien puede volver a repetirme por qué se celebra el día de san Valentín? —preguntó la morena, quién caminaba con pasos cautelosos por el pasillo excesivamente decorado. Una pequeña risa se escuchó de los labios de su mejor amiga. Taylor Mckessie.

—Se celebra porque en el mundo existen personas, que a diferencia de ti, pretenden celebrar el hecho de que tienen alguien a quién amar, y por quiénes son amados.

—¿Y qué sucede con el resto huh? ¿Qué sucede con nosotros, los _rezagados_?

—Y ahí está de nuevo tu mal humor, Gaby, tienes que hacer algo con ello ¿Sabes? —reprendió con dulzura, luego de hacer rodar sus ojos. —Tómalo como otro año, u otra oportunidad para estar libre, digo… está todo bien con tener a alguien especial, pero no se puede decir que no es increíble manejar tu propio tiempo y espacio.

—Y a eso es a lo que me refiero, ¿Por qué malgastar un día comercial con personas que usualmente no serán invitadas ni para el día de tu matrimonio? Es decir, no es como que los novios que tienes en Secundaria son para siempre, —al momento de estar hablando, se percató que había metido la pata. —Digo, a excepción de ustedes chicos, son diferentes a los otros… que sólo buscan una pareja para consumir y recibir regalos sin importancia.

—¿Sabes qué pienso? —acotó Sharpay, quién apareció de repente, tomando por sorpresa a las dos amigas. Iba de rosa y lentejuelas, desde la punta de su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies. —Creo que te hace falta enamorarte, darle una chance a sentir amor por primera vez. Porque ahora pareces una Grinch, pero del día de los enamorados y déjame decirte, eso huele a _resentimiento_.

—Ok, ¿Quién te pidió algún tipo de consejo Sharpay? —argumentó Gabriella al sentirse herida por el comentario reciente. —Además no es resentimiento, es _razonamiento_.

La rubia detuvo el rápido paso, al igual que Taylor y Gabriella. Sacó las gafas rosas que adornaban su rostro y depositó suavemente una de sus manos en el pequeño hombro de la castaña. —Mira Gabs, lo digo porque te quiero, ¿Sí?... Tienes que conseguir que alguien saque aquel tronco que tienes atravesado en tu trasero. ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes una verdadera cita huh? ¿O hace cuánto que no te gusta alguien realmente, pero _realmente_?

La morena desvió su mirada y luego la dirigió hacia sus amigas. Se sentía humillada y en cierta forma, ofendida que quienes ella consideraba, las personas más cercanas a su vida pensaran eso de su personalidad. Mordió su labio inferior y se sumergió nuevamente por el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos ahogados que dejaba escapar Taylor. Esta misma se dirigió a la rubia. —¿Qué mierda piensas que haces? No necesitabas ser tan dura, heriste sus sentimientos.

La aludida encogió sus hombros en un acto despreocupado. —Es bueno abrirle los ojos de vez en cuando, ya sabes… quizás esto le permita abrirse un poco a los demás y descubrir a alguien realmente especial…

La muchacha afro americana sólo movió su cabeza en señal de reprobación, sin embargo, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en la forma, sabía que Sharpay tenía razón; era hora que aquella Gabriella que sólo los más íntimos amigos sabían que existía, la conociera también el resto. No era justo que se privaran de tan valiosas cualidades.

Gabriella por su parte, se sentía perteneciente a una mala película romántica, pues iba corriendo por el pasillo, mientras intentaba secar las lágrimas que se dejaban escapar sin tregua por sus ojos. Cuando iba doblando la esquina, creyó tropezar con la pared o algún tipo de objeto sólido, porque el golpe en su cabeza así le hacía sentir.

—¡Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Gabriella arrugó la piel de su nariz, al escuchar aquella voz que al paso de los años en East High había aprendido a conocer tan bien. Cuando abrió –pesadamente- sus ojos, se encontró de lleno con unos, color cerúleo, que la observaban expectantes y preocupados. Dudando de su voz, sólo asintió.

—¿Estás segura? Podría llevarte a enfermería si así lo prefieres, —acotó la serena voz, que pertenecía a un cuerpo, rostro, y mente perfectos.

—¿Desde cuándo presentas tanta amabilidad conmigo _Bolton_? —Él hizo rodar sus ojos y una sonrisa quisquillosa adornó sus facciones.

—Desde ahora, —expresó con cautela; alzó dos dedos de su mano y los pasó enfrente de la vista de la morena. —¿Cuántos dedos ves?

—Me golpeé fuerte en la cabeza, pero no soy _idiota_…

—Así lo veo, el golpe no tuvo ningún efecto en ti, sigues siendo la misma chica venenosa de tercer año… lo que no entiendo es por qué andas todavía con ese humor Montez, ¿No se supone que todos andan felices durante estas festividades? —cruzó sus brazos. —Digo, es la celebración del amor… ¿No crees que deberías cambiar ese rostro de "voy a matarte porque golpeaste a mi cachorro" aunque sea por esta semana?

—¿Por qué no te involucras en tus propios asuntos? Además no estoy de humor para que otra persona más me dé una lectura acerca del estúpido día de San Valentín y las idioteces que van con él. —se puso de pie lentamente y acarició suavemente la parte de la cabeza en que se había golpeado. —Ahora si me disculpas estrella-del-baloncesto, necesito irme…

—Ah, ah, ah —tomó suavemente uno de los delgados brazos de Gabriella. —No creas que te escaparás tan rápido de mí Montez, aún necesito que me respondas algunas cosas…

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Y por qué debería conversar contigo? No es como que fuéramos amigos de Kindergarten. Es más, debo decir que nuestra relación en esta Escuela y fuera de ella se reduce a un hola idiota por tu parte y a una serie de insultos que no estoy dispuesta a repetir, sencillamente porque…

—… no estás de humor. —dejó ver una sonrisa sellada. —Deberías comenzar a cambiar un poco la oración repetitiva que utilizas querida Gabi, aunque en realidad más que la oración… es la actitud.

—¿Y qué te importa si nunca ando de humor ah? No es como que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, y no es como si quisiera hacerlo…

Troy sonrió genuinamente ante las oraciones defensivas de la que fuera su compañera de Escuela hace más de 4 años. No era como si se conocieran tanto, hasta el punto de querer participar en un concurso de cuánto conoces a la persona que tienes al lado, o al frente en este caso. Pero la verdad era, que Troy Bolton conocía pequeños detalles de la vida de Gabriella Montez que ni siquiera ella sabía que existían. Por ejemplo, sabía que cada Lunes se sentaba alrededor del mediodía, en el patio de East High en una manta azul a cuadros y que al abrir por enésima vez su copia de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" una sonrisa ansiosa adornaba sus facciones; haciéndola brillar como ninguna otra cosa. También sabía que el día Viernes se escapa por diez minutos y algo más al estacionamiento que se encontraba fuera del establecimiento académico, con la comida de la cafetería que sobraba e iba a dejársela a los perros vagabundos que se encontraban deambulando por las calles solitarias, y que cuando se devolvía miraba a su alrededor para cerciorarse que nadie la observaba y sonreía satisfactoriamente mirando al cielo y tocando su bandita de goma púrpura que estaba en su muñeca izquierda.

Detalles como esos, eran los que le permitían a Troy no creerse el cuento de "Ando de mal humor" o no tengo sentimientos o no necesito que se preocupen por mí. Porque en realidad, él sabía que Gabriella Montez era una chica como cualquier otra, vulnerable, con sentimientos, pero que a diferencia de las otras no intentaba divulgar al mundo lo que podía hacer y lo que sentía respecto a lo que la rodeaba. Ni tampoco hacer mención a aquel carisma y calidez que tan pocas personas habían podido conocer al paso de los años. Por tal motivo, la morena se quedó pasmada en su lugar cuando sintió que uno de los dedos de Troy viajaba hasta su rostro y, delicadamente, lo pasaba por alrededor de sus ojos. —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? —preguntó con una voz tan suave y preocupada, que por un momento a Gabriella se le olvidó que estaba hablando con el Capitán del Equipo de Básquetball.

—Yo no estaba, no estaba… llorando, —respondió mientras posaba una de sus manos alrededor de sus ojos. De nuevo estaba luchando de sobremanera por poner aquella máscara que no la mostraba tal cuál era. —Sólo fue el impacto del golpe que recibí, porque a ti se te ocurrió cruzarte en mi camino.

—Oh… vamos Montez, sólo por esta semana… ¿Te parece que hagamos las paces y que de paso dejes de ser tan frustrante? —expresó con un gemido incómodo.

—¿Perdón? ¿Yo frustrante?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿Quién te dijo que yo era frustrante? —indicó reprobatoriamente al momento que cruzaba sus brazos, casi como un escudo en su cuerpo.

—Nadie necesitó decírmelo, ¡Sólo basta con toparme contigo para cerciorarme que eres una persona compleja, con una mente aún más compleja, que razona todo y no disfruta nada! —el mentón de Gabriella se movió severas veces y tuvo que respirar hondo para no volver a llorar, sobretodo si se trataba de hacerlo en frente de aquel chico. Desvió su mirada y cuando lo sintió acercarse, se alejó lo suficiente. —Perdón… perdóname Gabriella, no quise he…

—Pero lo hiciste, ahora si terminaste de darme la lectura de cómo soy o dejo de ser, me voy… —y tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pies, se alejó de allí. Necesitaba respirar y sabía que en ese lugar no lograría hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera.

Dejó caer su bolso a penas salió del establecimiento y cerró los ojos, ya no importándole si la gente que pasaba a su alrededor notaba las gruesas lágrimas que adornaban su rostro. Respiró pesadamente intentando que la sensación de angustia se marchara de ella. Todo el día había sido horrible, desde los comentarios de sus mejores amigas hasta el último episodio junto a Troy. ¿Es que ella era tan frustrante, compleja, amargada y poco cálida, tal como decían los demás?

Con una de sus manos pasándola por su rostro, comenzó a caminar luego de tomar el bolso reposado en el suelo y se aproximó hacia su auto. Un comet rojo que representaba su personalidad al máximo. Puso las llaves para encender el auto y cuando retrocedía, notó la figura del muchacho con quién había intercambiado aquellas palabras en el último rato. _Troy Bolton_. Capitán del equipo de básquetball, absurdamente atractivo y como si fuera poco, excesivamente agradable. Personas como él, hacían que personas como Gabriella sintieran su autoestima del tamaño de una semilla. Al notar el arrepentimiento y preocupación en su rostro, Gaby sólo pudo mover su cabeza y permitir que las lágrimas siguieran su curso.

Así también lo hizo su automóvil, el que desapareció rápidamente de la vista del castaño que aún permanecía con una mueca de preocupación en su hermoso rostro.

* * *

El siguiente día fue en teoría; mejor porque había tenido la posibilidad de reflexionar un poco acerca de lo que le estaba sucediendo, y en otra forma, peor puesto a que sus mejores amigos y aquel-chico-de-ojos-perfectos aún la observaban como si fuera la persona elegida para hacer una campaña de enfermedad terminal. Y lo que menos deseaba en ese minuto era causarle lástima a cualquier estudiante de East High, siempre se había caracterizado por tener una fuerte personalidad, no necesitaba de nadie para poder aguantar cualquier tipo de situación. Y esta no era una excepción.

Caminó con pesadumbre hasta su locker, sabía que se encontraban los libros de Biología, los que utilizaría para la primera clase de esa mañana, cuando marcó su clave y abrió la puerta se encontró de lleno con cientos de pétalos rojos, suaves y delicados que debido a su gran magnitud comenzaron a caer del casillero. Sorprendida intentó agarrar unos cuántos para que no siguieran deslizándose hasta el suelo. Cuando escuchó los chiflidos de algunos de los compañeros que se encontraban cerca, no logró más que sonrojarse tanto o más que el color de los pétalos de rosas. Avergonzada desvió la mirada y apresurada agarró los que estaban en el piso y cuando sus ojos se toparon con el extremo de éste, notó que una pequeña nota reposaba con su nombre en ella.

La tomó, no sin antes mirar hacia su alrededor por si alguien se veía sospechoso por tenderle tal broma de mal gusto. Al notar pocos grupos yendo a clases, o un par de chicas observando sus manicure, nuevamente su mirada se estancó en el papel dentro del sobre. Estaba escrito en computador, el que había hecho esto, había pensando en todo al parecer para que no lograra enterarse de quién se trataba.

-

"_No hace falta que descompongas tu esencia, al menos para mí, no necesita de partes buenas, ni malas. Porque eres el total de todo, el final de todo y si alguna vez quisiera algo de ti, sería tu entereza defectuosa y maravillosa…"_

_Feliz semana de San Valentín._

-

Respirando defectuosamente, y algo sorprendida por la nota; hizo caso omiso a los pétalos que seguían cayendo y finalmente tomó el libro de Biología avanzada, para así cerrar el casillero. Apretando el texto fuertemente en su cuerpo, se propuso a caminar por el pasillo cada vez más despoblado, cuando iba cruzando la esquina; una mano grande y suave se apoderó de su pequeña muñeca. Un grito ahogado y luego un ceño fruncido, precavieron a Troy Bolton que aquella no era una buena mañana para Gabriella.

—¿Qué sucede contigo y las esquinas de esta escuela huh? —preguntó Gaby, con una mueca ligeramente molesta.

—Nos entendemos… —al ver el rostro de pocos amigos de la chica, se apresuró para decir lo que tenía pensado. —Mira _Gabi-_

—Gabriella para ti, —indicó.

Troy hizo rodar sus ojos y aquello provocó que la aludida intentara zafarse y moverse de aquel lugar, —No, espera… no quise burlarme de ti o lo que sea…

—Eso parecía…

—Ok… pero, ¿Puedes aunque sea algún día, escucharme y no voltear la cara mientras lo hago? ¿Podemos comportarnos como seres civilizados? ¿Sólo por hoy? —preguntó suavemente.

—Sólo por hoy, —apuntó luego de dejar escapar un casi insonoro gemido de frustración. —¿Qué es lo que quieres, voy tarde a la clase de Biolog-

—Lo sé, Biología aplicada… —Una de las perfectas cejas de Gabriella se enarcó en su rostro. —Sé tú horario, porque compartimos gran parte de las clases, tú no eres la única chica inteligente deambulando por aquí… ahora sólo quiero que me escuches, ¿Sí? —Gaby asintió quedamente y un pequeño indicio de una sonrisa apareció en sus facciones. —Quiero… quiero pedirte perdón por haberte hablado de esa forma ayer, siento mucho haberte herido, nunca fue mi intención… y sé que no debo involucrarme en tu vida…

—… tienes razón, no debes…

—Pero quiero… —la mirada sorprendida de Gabriella no tardó en aparecer, —a lo que me refiero es a que… quiero que te des cuenta que hay personas a tu alrededor que se preocupan por ti… no estás sola…

La morena tragó sonoramente y con sus rodillas temblando como gelatina añadió. —Sé que eres un buen chico Troy y que en realidad es genuina tu preocupación, y realmente agradezco que te disculpes por una bobería como la de ayer, pero tú y yo ni siquiera somos amigos, así es que si llegara a necesitar ayuda, te la pediría después de pedírselo a mis mejores amigas y muchas personas más entre medio, porque no nos conocemos, no somos lo que se llama "Mejores amigos por siempr-

—Entonces seámoslo, —indicó con total naturalidad. Interrumpiéndola.

—¿Perdón? —la chica se alejó un poco, para ver si Troy no se estaba, en efecto, burlando de ella.

—Gabriella, no puedes seguir escondiéndote… sé que en el fondo eres una maravillosa persona, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar aquello? Muéstrate tal como eres… es todo lo que se necesita… es todo lo que necesito, —finalizó tomando una de las temblorosas manos de la muchacha. La que aún sintiendo que su corazón se movía desenfrenadamente, se soltó y sin decir nada se volteó y apresuró al salón donde impartían la clase de Biología.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba hablando Troy Bolton? ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba así con ella? ¿Es que acaso hoy su madre le había dado un golpe en la cabeza? Es decir, no es como que antes se burlara de ella ni mucho menos, pero jamás se había acercado como para entablar cualquier tipo de relación, más allá que una netamente de compañeros de escuela.

Pero, ¡Dios! Troy Bolton y ella… ¿Amigos? Pfff… es como que un día se juntara el Rey de Inglaterra con la persona que cortaba el pasto… o el agua con el aceite… guardando las comparaciones, claro. No es como si ella fuera prejuiciosa o algún tipo de agua o aceite… pero ¿Troy Bolton? Na ah, era demasiado perfecto como para considerarse amigo, de cualquier forma posible.

Cuando llegó a la clase –retrasada- no pudo más que observar el cielo y agradecerle a Dios por todas las agradables situaciones que le estaba mandando a su vida. Con una detención semanal, impartida por el Profesor Stuart, se dirigió al asiento de siempre. Sin embargo cuando vio que Troy también ingresaba al salón, no pudo sentirse un tanto peor, al saber que sería junto a él con quién pasaría la detención semanal. Así terminó por golpear su cabeza ligeramente con el escritorio.

Si pensaba que esta semana sería horrible sencillamente porque se avecinaba el 14 de Febrero, estaba completamente equivocada.

* * *

_Tic tac_

_Tic tac_

_Tic tac_

Quince minutos más y la detención sería historia. Llevaba más de 45 minutos intentando leer la página 20 de Orgullo y Prejuicio, sin embargo no lograba prestar atención a las letras de aquel texto, que fuera su favorito desde que era pequeña. ¿Y a quién le debía aquella desconcentración? Sí, muy bien.

_Troy Bolton._

Desde el momento que había cruzado la puerta del salón donde se llevaría a cabo el castigo, había provocado que todos sus pensamientos coherentes los lanzara al tacho de basura más cercano. Era de más decir, que se veía más hermoso que nunca, puesto a que llegaba después de una práctica, su cabello húmedo, la ropa limpia, el des-estrés que significaba haber practicado algún tipo de deporte por unas horas… a veces envidiaba la ligereza de su vida, envidiaba el hecho que se veía… feliz.

Apartó su mirada avergonzada cuando él la notó observándolo. Sonrió de medio lado y a pesar que tenía varios asientos como para depositarse, se aproximó al que se encontraba más cercano a Gabriella, otra situación con la que la desconcentraba de sobremanera.

Después de unos intentos fallidos de lectura, y fingir que estaba concentrada en su libro como si no existiera nada más, escuchó al Profesor Rossevelt que daba fin a la hora de detención. Apresuradamente dobló sus cuadernos y los depositó en el bolso que colgaba pesadamente de su hombro. Caminó hasta la puerta y cuando pensaba que todo el martirio había terminado finalmente, se encontró con que Troy tenía otros planes.

—¡Hey Gabriella!

Respiró pesadamente y rodó los ojos en señal de molestia.

—¡Espera, necesito hablar contigo! —volvió a llamar cuando notó que la muchacha no detenía el paso. Posteriormente sintió cómo su piel se erizaba al hacer contacto con la mano cálida de Troy.

—¿Qué sucede? La verdad es que todo esto de tener que verte la cara más de las horas debidas me está causando un mal psicológico. —comentó, para luego cruzar sus brazos en una pose despreocupada.

—Já, já Gabriella eres muy divertida, —apuntó en un tono sarcástico, el que provocó que la morena nuevamente hiciera rodar sus ojos. —Sucede que esto es… muy vergonzoso… verás, estuve hablando con mi padre durante la práctica y me comentó que el Profesor Matthew le había estado hablando acerca de mi rendimiento en la clase de matemáticas y… —mordió su labio inferior y por un momento Gabriella se impresionó de verlo por primera vez falto de palabras. Una mano fue directamente a su nuca y nerviosamente la pasó por allí. —La cosa es… que necesito tu ayuda…

—¿Por qué necesitarías mi ayuda? —se volteó para seguir el paso, mientras Troy la seguía inconcientemente.

—Porque cuando se trata de matemáticas o Biología o Literatura o… —al notar que la chica comenzaba a perder la paciencia acotó. —pateas traseros…

—¿Huh?

—Es decir, eres excelente en todas las materias… y de veras necesito ponerme al día con las materias, o sino mi padre me sacará del equipo… ¿Por favor? —suplicó cuando vio que ella fruncía el ceño.

—Y… si por esas cosas, decidiera ayudarte… ¿Qué gano yo con esto?

—¿No te parece ya demasiado el hecho de gozar de mi compañía por al menos una hora diaria más que las escolares? —bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Una lástima, porque a Gabriella le costaba ver el lado divertido de las cosas.

—Eso es hablar de egocentrismo, —comentó mientras rodaba los ojos, frustradamente.

—Oh, espera Gabriella… ¡Era sólo una broma!

Cuando ésta llegaba a su casillero, se sorprendió de ver una nueva nota pegada en él. Observando hacia sus lados en búsqueda de alguien, no se encontró con nadie más que Troy. Después de todo el horario escolar había terminado hace rato. Rápidamente y con dedos temblorosos la abrió.

-

"_No dejes que la luna, esconda al sol… porque aunque a veces la luz encandile, vale la pena observarla aunque sea un minuto antes de morir"_

_Feliz semana de San Valentín._

_-_

Inconcientemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Nuevamente una de aquellas notas misteriosas, pero ¿Quién demonios estaba haciendo eso-?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curioso el muchacho que por un momento, Gabriella había olvidado, aún permanecía con ella a su lado.

—Nada que te importe, —expresó al marcar la clave de su locker, sin embargo luego de hacerlo se odió por haber olvidado los pétalos que estaban metidos a presión en él.

—¡Wow!... ¿Así que la pequeña Gabriella tiene un admirador secreto humm? — el tono algo enfadado de Troy, hizo que Gabriella dejara de lado el "asunto de su casillero" para observar su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—N… nada, sólo estoy algo sorprendido… no sabía que tenías a "alguien que te mandaba… _notitas de amor_"

—¿Por qué te sorprende? ¿Tan horrorosa me encuentras? —comentó algo herida por sus dichos.

—No, no… nada que ver, es… nada… —suspiró y pasó una de sus manos por el cabello que aún permanecía con ciertos lados mojados. —¿Y bien, me ayudarás con Matemáticas o debo buscarme otra profesora?

—Debería mandarte detrás de aquella profesora… —vio que éste movía su cabeza y se volteaba para partir, —Pero hoy ando de un humor… considerablemente aceptable, por lo que te daré una oportunidad… pero sólo una.

Troy se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa e hizo lo que menos Gabriella se esperaba. Le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo, el que le permitió severas cosas: desde sentir por vez primera su delicioso aroma, tan masculino y a la vez juvenil, hasta su cuerpo fuerte la sostenía de igual manera.

Una cosa distinta era que del impacto, ella casi cayera al piso. Por el incesable movimiento de sus rodillas.

Al separarse, él la observó con detenimiento. Y sosteniendo sus hombros, solamente dejó escapar en un susurro. —Gabriella…

Y ella no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, porque el momento era perfecto.

—Creo que debemos irnos, de otra manera Sr. Warren nos descubrirá aún por acá y dirá algo al Director y estaremos en problemas otra vez. —al escucharlo hablar, tan suavemente. Abrió de sopetón sus ojos, e intentó guardar la decepción que le había provocado el momento pasado… ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir que Troy Bolton tenía intenciones de besarla? Era de todas las ideas idiotas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. La _más idiota_.

Porque por un momento había llegado a pensar que de una vez por todas, la magia y los fuegos artificiales del primer beso iban a tocar su puerta, pero nada había ocurrido porque sólo ella lo había imaginado y "sentido", no Troy.

Hizo sonar su garganta y movió su cabeza, no dándole tiempo para decir algo, se propuso a caminar tan rápido como podía.

—¡No puedo creer que siempre hagas eso! —reprendió el muchacho mientras intentaba seguirla.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó mientras que con una mano acariciaba sus ojos, estaba verdaderamente frustrada y sabía que cuando se sentía de esa forma. Lloraba, _y mucho_.

—Irte caminando y dejarme con las palabras en la boca, nunca dejas que termine alguna oración… —explicó a la vez que daba largos y rápidos pasos. Sin prestarle importancia, Gabriella sólo encogió sus hombros. —Mira, iba a irme con mi padre, pero al enterarse que tenía detención me dejó por mi propia cuenta, ¿Te molestaría mucho, darme un aventón?

Gabriella se detuvo. —Te estás sobrepasando Bolton, hoy ha sido un día de favores… primero que te perdone por haber sido un grosero y mal educado el día de ayer, luego las clases particulares de Matemáticas, que por lo cierto… al menos tendrás que darme una caja de chocolates y ahora, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Oh… vamos Montez, sabes que te queda cerca y que no tendrás que cambiar de ruta… no puedes ser tan mala persona… sabiendo que cualquier cosa puede suceder mientras yo camino por la oscuridad y tu conciencia se manifieste cuando vayas en tu automóvil cálido y seguro…

—No. Seas. Melodramático… —hizo rodar los ojos y cuando salían de la puerta del establecimiento indicó con una de sus manos el comet que relucía en todo su esplendor. —Al notar el asombro de Troy, ésta acotó. —Lo sé, lo sé… tengo un auto excelente y si lo ensucias o le haces algo, te asesinaré mientras duermes.

—Prometido.

-

—¡No puedo creer que no te guste Jeff Buckley! —indicó Troy con un excesivo melodrama, para luego mover la estación de radio del automóvil. —¡Y no puedo creer que te guste Britney Spears! ¡No puedes tener este auto, mientras te gusta tanto el… p… o… p!

—¡Hey!, mis gustos musicales no tienen nada que ver con mi auto, ¿Está bien? Además no puede NO gustarme Britney, a ella le pertenecen clásicos de la música… como "Baby one more time" o "Oops I did it again" y no dije que no me gustara Jeff Buckley, dije que me gustaban algunas canciones… no todas.

—No puedo creerlo,

—Por favor, —la castaña hizo rodar sus ojos. —No puedes negar que sabes algunas de las canciones de Brit… vamos, quiero escucharte… —indicó, mientras ponía atención al manubrio del vehículo. Movió una de sus manos y dejó que un CD que tenía olvidado por un lado de su asiento trasero pusiera música a su viaje.

Luego de unos segundos los primeros tonos de "Baby one more time" inundaron el espacio y troy no sabía si reír o llorar. Sin embargo, Gabriella iba haciendo pequeños golpecitos en el asiento cuando una luz roja los detenía o sucedía cualquier tipo de acontecimiento.

_-_

_Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know  
That something wasnt right here  
Oh baby baby, I shouldnt have let you go  
And now youre out of sight, yeah_

—Canta, Troy, canta… sé que quieres hacerlo…

_Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because…_

Ambos rieron cuando notaron que él comenzaba a mover su cabeza por el ritmo. Pero lo mejor fue cuando ambos comenzaron a tararear la canción.

_My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When Im not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!_

Las carcajadas inundaron el lugar, cuando Gabriella puso "pause" a la canción. —Eso fue divertido…

—Lo sé, creo que nunca me había permitido cantar aquello… por miedo a que pensaran que era… "raro" si sabes a lo que me refiero, —sonrió suavemente y estiró sus brazos al notar que estaban estacionados, al frente de su casa.

—Bueno, prometo no decirle a nadie… es un secreto. —Gabriella sonrió y volvió a poner la canción en marcha, pero estaba vez sonaba baja, parecía música ambiental.

—Llegamos… —indicó innecesariamente.

—Lo sé, deberías marcharte antes que el sol se esconda y yo, sí me vaya con la oscuridad… —él sonrió nuevamente y desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Gracias, fue muy amable de tu parte hacer esto… y… creo que… no eres tan aburrida, después de todo. —Sonrió y mordió su labio inferior. —Lo que quiero decir es que… pasé un buen rato junto a ti.

—Entiendo… —asintió una vez.

—Hasta mañana, —agregó suavemente, casi como cuando susurró su nombre en el pasillo de la escuela minutos antes.

—Hasta mañana… —y por primera vez, durante la totalidad de su estadía en East High, ansiaba de sobremanera que llegara el próximo día para poder ver y hablar con el Capitán del equipo de básquetball.

* * *

Los días pasaban y la compañía de Troy cada vez se hacía más indispensable, desde pequeños almuerzos, hasta tutorías… era un cambio… agradable en la rutina de Gabriella, que antes se reducía a conversaciones torpes con sus amigas, a leer "Orgullo y Prejuicio" cada dos días o hacer la tarea a penas llegaba de la escuela. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la agradable sensación de tener a Troy cerca, aún pensaba en la persona detrás de las misteriosas notas, porque a pesar de cualquier cosa, aunque quizás fuera una invención, o una burla por parte de alguien despiadado de East High, le había dado esperanzas… de creer que al menos existía _alguien_, que no pensaba lo mismo que el resto. Y secretamente ansiaba que todo fuera verdad, porque realmente lo necesitaba.

Ahora estaban a un día de aquella festividad innombrable, y se encontraban en su habitación. La madre de Gabriella había salido a hacer las compras para la cena, y ambos adolescentes se encontraban estirados en la cama de ésta. Habían terminado la hora y 15 minutos que habían destinado para realizar ejercicios de Matemáticas, y Gaby tenía que reconocer que a medida que pasaban la materia le sorprendía un poco que él necesitara de tutorías, porque era bastante bueno.

Mirando al techo, se distrajo cuando Troy comenzó a realizar figuras con sus manos en contra-luz. Ella rió y él la observó tan profundamente, que por un momento se sintió desnuda, debido a la vulnerabilidad que lograba percibir cuando él la miraba de esa forma. Una sonrisa nerviosa escondió estos pensamientos, pero de nuevo aquella penetrante y luminosa mirada, la hacía estremecerse hasta lo más profundo.

—Troy…

—¿Mmm…? —se acomodó quedando reposado en uno de sus brazos flectados en la cama de tamaño Real de la chica.

—¿Crees que alguna vez…? —respiró profundamente y mordió su labio inferior. —¿Crees que existe el verdadero amor?

—Creo que… —pausó, para así ordenar sus pensamientos. —Creo que si no existiera, el mundo sería un peor lugar… por supuesto que existe… y lo creo firmemente… mis padres llevan casados casi 20 años… soportando lo bueno y lo malo… si eso no es amor, entonces no sé lo que es… —sonrió y luego volvió su mirada a los ojos curiosos de Gabriella. —Pero, creo más aún en esta fuerza sobrehumana que nos junta… es decir, el conocernos, y luego tenernos en nuestras vidas, más allá de lo diferente que seamos o creamos, me parece maravilloso…

Ella asintió, casi compartiendo la totalidad de lo dicho por Troy.

Nuevamente el color cyan se estancó con el chocolate y la magia volvió a revolotear por la habitación. Cuando él depositó su dedo pulgar en la mejilla de la muchacha, escucharon cómo la puerta de la entrada sonaba; matando así el momento de profunda intimidad.

—Cariño, ¡Llegué! —resonó por la casa la voz de María Montez, la cual como cualquier madre de adolescentes estaba preocupada de que su hija hubiera comenzado a pasar demasiado tiempo junto a un muchacho en su habitación. Y no es que Troy no le cayera bien, al contrario, a lo largo de estos últimos días había aprendido a quererlo y respetarlo muchísimo. Pero sabía cómo funcionaban las hormonas juveniles y no quería que cometieran algún tipo de error.

Los chicos resoplaron y finalmente se pusieron de pie, Troy arregló su ropa y tomó su mochila.

—¿No te quedas a cenar? —preguntó Gabriella, un tanto decepcionada. La mayoría de los últimos días, había sido de esa manera. Él movió su cabeza.

—Tengo unas cosas que preparar para mañana, además estoy seguro que a tu madre ya no debo gustarle por todos estos días de cena gratis, —sonrió brillantemente.

—Nada que ver, sabes que mi madre es la única mujer, excepto de la tuya que te quiere tanto… —puso sus manos a descansar en sus caderas. —Pero entiendo que quieres irte… sé que soy aburrida y estás acostumbrado a otro tipo de diversión…

—No. Seas. Melodramática. —apuntó de igual manera, como ella una vez se lo había dicho. —Sabes que si existiera algún tipo de encuesta donde se pudiera elegir con quién te gustaría pasar más tiempo, con los ojos cerrados marcaría tu nombre.

La luminosidad abordó la mirada de la castaña. —¿Lo dices en serio? —él asintió. Ella suspiró fuertemente y finalmente accedió a que se marchara, sabía que no podía retenerlo toda la noche. —Supongo que mañana no tendremos tutoría… dado a que… ya sabes, es el día de San Valentín… y por supuesto, tú tendrás a alguien con quién pasarlo bien… —mordió su labio inferior, rezando en su interior porque así no fuera.

—No sé aún lo que haré mañana, pero si llegara a hacer algo… te avisaré antes, ¿Está bien?

Al menos le _avisaría _si saldría con una de las porristas rubia-cabeza-hueca de la Escuela.

—Adiós. —expresó antes de depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla. —Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Se estiró en su cama, a penas lo vio salir completamente de su habitación y por única vez en su vida, quería que en el día de mañana sí tuviera planes, sí besara a alguien… pero también, quería que todo aquello fuera con solamente una persona…

Y bien sabía que si quería que así fuera, tendría que hacer algo.

* * *

La vista en el espejo le decía que tenía que correr al baño y cambiarse de enseguida si no quería llegar tarde a la Escuela, sin embargo su fuero interior le aplaudía por tomar el riesgo.

El día 14 había llegado y por primera vez en tiempo, no sentía la pesadumbre de aquel día. Y la verdad era que, siempre había tenido recelo de esta festividad sencillamente por la falta de amor que experimentaba en su vida, tenía 17 años y jamás había besado a alguien. Porque en efecto, que su tío Andrew depositara besos horribles en sus labios cuando la saludaba para el año nuevo, cuando estaba completamente ebrio, no podía contarse como primer beso.

Y ahora sentía aquella calidez en su abdomen, y sus mejillas estaban todo el tiempo sonrosadas, y la sonrisa jamás se despegaba de su rostro y sabía que todo era gracias a dos personas. Una, Troy Bolton con su realidad… y el chico de las notas misteriosas por ser precisamente eso… un misterio, algo muy mágico.

Terminó por poner un poco de brillo labial y luego bajó las escalas lentamente, no quería arruinar todo por caerse o tropezar.

—¿Es esta mi hija o me la cambiaron mientras dormía?

Gabriella sonrió avergonzada, mientras bajaba el pequeño vestido color azul que se apegaba a sus curvas perfectamente. Movió su cabeza y tomó una tostada del mostrador. Luego se apresuró en tomar el blazer negro que estaba en una de las sillas y el bolso de cuero del mismo color que estaba junto al primero. —Tengo que irme, voy retrasada…

Su madre se acercó y depositó una mano, de forma preocupada, en la frente de Gaby. —Pensé que hoy no irías a la Escuela, —sonrió divertidamente. —Después de todo este es el día de la gente estúpida, según tu vocabulario, ¿No?

Un sonrojo invadió nuevamente las mejillas de la muchacha.

—Perdón por importunar tu momento de reprobación de mi personalidad madre, —expresó solemnemente. —Pero es en serio cuando digo que voy tarde. —se acercó y besó la frente de María. —Adiós, y ¿Deséame suerte! —expresó cuando casi salía de su hogar. Se aproximó al comet y prendió el motor, para luego irse raudamente a East High. Estaba ansiosa y aunque la avergonzara reconocerlo, estaba feliz.

Llegando al estacionamiento, notó que la camioneta SUV de Troy ya estaba aparcada, por lo que su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente de manera involuntaria. Se miró por última vez al espejo y luego salió del vehículo, presionando los libros en su pecho. Aún no se acostumbraba a cómo lucía y la verdad, no quería llamar demasiado la atención. Bueno, quería que solamente a dos personas le importara… a Troy y al chico misterioso, después de todo eran los que habían cambiado su semana del terror, por una aceptable y divertida.

Al pasar por el pasillo y antes de llegar al área de casilleros notó una figura algo conocida, que reposaba en la pared clara cercana al comedor. Al irse acercando figuró que no se encontraba solo y que alguien, más bien una chica alta y rubia estaba cerca de él. Se quedó con el cuerpo reposando más allá de la esquina, para que así no la notaran.

Sin embargo el reflejo, provocó que su aliento se quedara ahogado en su garganta. Troy estaba junto a Jessica y ésta lo estaba besando. Sus ojos se abrieron, algo incrédulos de lo que estaban observando, sin embargo las lágrimas que aparecieron en su rostro la hicieron percatarse que todo lo que había ansiado para este día, se había arruinado. Troy era una broma, y eso había quedado representado hace sólo un rato.

Caminando lo más veloz que aquellos tacones estúpidos le permitían, se refugió en el baño de damas, donde respiró agitadamente por varios segundos. Se sentía una idiota por haber llegado a imaginar que Troy era el primero, era una idiota por haber intentado verse diferente para él… limpió sus ojos y nuevamente respiró lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad.

"_No dejes que esto te derrumbe Gabriella"_

Se irguió y suspiró unas cuántas veces. Arregló su cabello y el poco maquillaje que llevaba. Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia su casillero, sin notar las miradas de sus compañeros. Cuando llegó al locker, notó cómo un globo en forma de corazón resaltaba de la puerta y entremedio del llanto, apareció una sonrisa ahogada. Abrió la puerta y nuevamente una nota:

_-_

"_Eres mucho más que lo que buscaba, eres sencillamente aquel sol que tanto deseé ver aunque me cegara por la luz, eres aquella persona que jamás creí querer… eres todo. Mi principio y mi final. Eres aquella fuerza sobrehumana…_

No podía ser, o era posible que… fuera…

_Eres aquella persona única que encontramos tan sólo una vez en la vida,_

_Eres ese amor que se llama el verdadero…_

_Espero que en cierta forma, no te decepcione enterarte que soy yo, el que siempre te quiso, te quiere y querrá._

_Feliz día de San Valentín._

_Atte. Troy Bolton._

_PD: ¿Quieres ser mi pareja de SV?_

_PD2: Por favor di que sí. XD_

_-_

Nuevamente un llanto ahogado apareció para no darle tregua, al encontrar en su casillero cosas increíblemente significativas para ella. Todas, producto de largas conversaciones junto a él… había prestado atención a lo que hablaba, a lo que la hacía feliz… figuritas de lego que extrañaba porque sólo había jugado aquello con su padre y eso la hacía recordarlo, una enorme cantidad de pequeños zapatitos de Barbie, y sonrió ante la memoria, un día en su habitación le había mencionado que cada vez que salía con una de las muñecas, perdía los zapatos y los extrañaba, porque de otro modo ¿Cómo lo hacían para pasar un invierno sin enfermarse?... las lágrimas se convertían cada vez en abundancia, era un idiota por poder provocarle un sentimiento agridulce… por un lado la convertía en una de las mujeres o adolescentes más felices del planeta y por otro… se besaba con chicas que no merecían la pena.

Tomó su bolso y cerró delicadamente su casillero al escuchar el timbre, con la nota aún en una de sus manos se dirigió hacia el salón, sin embargo la esquina pretendía otra cosa, o más bien. La persona que se encontraba en esa esquina.

La mirada color cerúleo si instaló en la suya, y no pudo evitar llorar.

—Hey, —interjectó suavemente. —¿Qué sucede Gabi…? —manifestó mientras acariciaba lentamente su rostro. —Shhh, no llores…

—No me toques… —comentó vagamente lo que ella pretendía que sonara amenazante.

—¿P… por qué? —preguntó asombrado y algo… herido. Al observar la nota en una de sus manos. —Oh… ya veo, leíste la nota…

—Sí, y eres un estúpido sin cerebro, ni corazón…

—¿Gabriella? —preguntó extrañado de su comportamiento. —Sé que quizás no era el chico que esperabas, pero… eso no te da derecho a decirme aquello… de verdad que siento todas y cada una de las palabras escritas en ese papel.

Gabriella rió sin humor. —¿Sabes Troy? Pensé que teníamos algo especial… incluso llegué a percibir que existía algún tipo de sentimiento hacia mí de tu parte, aquellas íntimas conversaciones en mi cama… el contacto de tu piel… —movió sus hombros sin ánimo y prosiguió. —Llegué a ser tan tonta de pensar que lo único que necesitaba para que me quisieras era un lindo vestido y tacones, pero… mírame, parezco una especie de mono… de laboratorio… —las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez él se acercó lo suficiente y depositó ambas manos en cada lado de su rostro.

—Sé que quizás no sirva demasiado, pero te ves más hermosa de lo que creí imaginar… pero no necesitabas hacerlo. Me gustas como eres, despreocupada, testaruda, gentil, amable y maravillosa como tan sólo tú sabes serlo… —el mentón de la castaña tiritaba cada que.

—¿Entonces, qué sucede con Jessica y tú esta mañana? ¿Qué era eso de que me avisarías si tenías planes con alguien huh?

—Esa es la típica metida de pata… —mordió su labio, al observar el rostro enfurecido de Gabriella. —¿Crees que podría besarla, si ni siquiera siento un centímetro de lo que me pasa contigo? —sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella. —Sé que esto sonará trillado, pero fue ella quién lo hizo… yo jamás tuve la intención, ni la tengo ahora…

—De todas formas, Bolton… esta mañana estaba destruida, aún lo estoy… pensando en ti, en el chico misterioso que resultó ser… tú y luego verte con ella y antes haber luchado con mi espejo, mientras le decía que sí tenía cómo llenar este vestido, aunque no fuera verdad y t-

—¿Puedes callarte?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó mientras se alejaba un poco, algo herida que éste no la tomara en serio.

—Necesitas callarte, porque lo que quiero hacer no necesita de tus palabras… —indicó algo sonriente cuando el entendimiento comenzó a traspasar los pensamientos de la morena. Quién hizo con su boca un ligero "O". y suavemente éste acercó sus rostros y juntó sus labios en el más suave de los besos, con determinación, pero cariño paseó por los suaves labios de Gabriella. Cuando se separaron, ésta aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados. De esa misma forma, indicó.

—Tendrás que enseñarme… porque soy un desastre en esto…

—Ya era hora que fallaras en algo, eres demasiado perfecta para tu propio bien, —apuntó sonriente. Cuando veía que ésta iba a replicar, se apresuró en comentar. —Para enseñarte, sólo necesito que te calles… lo demás vendrá por cómo lo sientas.

Y así juntaron nuevamente sus labios, de manera más urgente, más precisa e íntimamente profunda. Por un momento Gaby sintió que ya no pertenecía a su cuerpo, porque la sensación de ligereza y felicidad que la inundaban iban más allá de lo que se consideraba normal.

Al separarse, ambos rieron como dos tontos. Y finalmente la morena había hecho tregua con el día de San Valentín, después de todo había compartido su momento más perfecto, con la única persona que se lo merecía.

Ese día había tenido su primer beso.

Y había encontrado aquel amor, que a veces pensaba que jamás llegaría.

El verdadero.

* * *

**Chicas! Espero que estén muy, muy bien. Estoy saludando desde mi casita hacia diversas partes del mundo. Puede que estén leyendo esto cuando ya no sea 14 de Feb. Pero da igual, era una idea que me estaba dando vueltas… quería hacerles este ONESHOT, como se le llama a estas historias que sólo duran un capítulo, como señal de disculpa por demorar tanto con mis historias, pero veamos si puedo explicarlo cortamente…**

**Digamos que mi salud no me ha estado jugando una buena pasada, tanto así que me he pasado de examen a examen y aún no sé qué sucede. No me he sentido bien y la verdad es que no he estado mucho en el computador más allá de pocos minutos. **

**Este tiempo ha sido difícil, por lo que quería pedirles un poquito de comprensión, sólo decirles que pronto tendrán un nuevo episodio de "Pretendiendo", intentaré que éste aguante sus expectativas y que sea larguito para enmendar el daño de la sequía.**

**Cariños a todas las siempre lindas de Internet.**

**Espero que hayan tenido un hermoso día de SV, aunque nunca como el de Gabriella de esta historia no? Pfff… besarse con un Troy Bolton personificado por Zac Efron, no es de todos los días…**

**Cariños y un gran abrazo.**


End file.
